


What Happens When He Leaves

by Pandamilo



Series: A.M. [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Boyband AU, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Model AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Singing in the Shower, Song Lyrics, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: This is the post I made for hitting 100 followers on tumblr :)It's what happens to Viktor after Yuuri leaves him after they meet one night in a hotel room.





	What Happens When He Leaves

_“How’s he doing?”_

“I don’t really know yet – he’s in the shower…”

_“Ah shit, is he singing?”_

“Yes.”

_“Uh! He totally fuckin’ bailed on him. Damn it!”_

There was a pause from the other end of the phone as it sounded like something was punched with a dull sound of a thud.

_“I’ll come down… how much Taylor is he singing?”_

The phone was shuffled around so it was placed closer to the closed door of Viktor’s bathroom.

_Nice to meet you, where you been?_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

_Saw you there, and I thought_

_“Oh my God, look at that face_

_You look like my next mistake-_

“This is the third one since I got here, you have already missed _You belong with me_ and _Dancing with our hands tied_.”

_“Crap – That’s new… his gone and made a bloody playlist.”_

“The dude is fucking whipped Chris, you better get your arse down here, you know he won’t listen to anything I got to say on the matter.”

 _“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming_. _Wait till I get there Leo, I’ll be like two minutes.”_

Leo hung up, he knew Chris would get here quicker if he did.

Leo had no idea why _he’d_ been dedicated holder of the spare key to everyone’s rooms. He was not equipped to deal with a pining Viktor, he was sure of it but Leo knew he wanted to check on him after seeing Viktor with that boy yesterday.

They had so much chemistry and happiness flowing between them but something kept nagging at Leo as he watched them together and when Chris mention that the boy wouldn’t give Viktor his real name, Leo started to worry.

When he came to check on him this morning there was a small part of him that thought maybe he would walk in and Viktor would be tied to the bed or something demeaning done to him in his sleep so the person could sell it.

Instead, Leo had came in and Viktor was almost scream-singing along to Taylor Swift – now Viktor singing in the shower was not a new thing but Leo did know that if Viktor was singing Taylor Swift… there was a problem.

_We know way too much about each other…_

So, Leo had called Chris after a few minutes of Viktor’s continued wailing (the plus side being even when Viktor was upset he still sounded like a lullaby when he sang). On the third call a groggy Chris had answered and Leo pretended not to hear the distinct grumble of Seung-gil in the background.

After a minute, Leo got up and held the door open, waiting for Chris only to nearly be hit in the face by Chris’ fist attempting to knock on the now open door.

“Hey – he’s still in there.” Leo pointed to the obvious sound of Viktor’s voice.

“I don’t expect him to be out for a while, you can go if you like. I’ll deal with V. Thanks for checkin’ on him in the first place.” Chris sighed, stepping into the room and looking forlornly at the door to Viktor’s bathroom.

“Glad to see you and Gilly had fun last night.” Leo murmured with a chuckle as the door clicked shut behind him just in time for Chris’ head to whip up in surprise.

“Observant prick… Oh well.” Chris laughed to himself before going to listen at the door to the bathroom.

_I wish you would come back_

_Wish I’d never hung up the phone like I did_

_I wish you knew that_

_I’d never forget you as long as I’d live_

_And I wish you were right here, right now_

_It’s all good_

_I wish you would-_

“VIKTOR NIKIFOROV, YOU LITERALLY KNEW HIM FOR ONE DAY!”

“HOLY HELL! CHRIS, YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!”

The water was shut off and a few second’s later the door was thrown open, Viktor was decent enough to hold the towel over his crotch as he grabbed his phone and turned off the music.

“You could have knocked and I am perfectly aware of how long I have known him.”

“If you are, in fact aware that it has been _a day,_ why have you made him his own playlist?”

Viktor apparently didn’t have a response to that so he simply pouted, crinkling his eyebrows and turning to dry himself, showing Chris his arse.

Chris had seen it all before though, as model’s they were basically desensitised to these things, plus Viktor and Chris were roommates and Chris hated wearing clothes. Nudity was basically what their friendship was built on – mind you it was only that, _friendship_ , they couldn’t like each other more than that.

Even so, Chris wolf-whistled when Viktor turned back towards him with the towel secured low around his waist because on his hip bone was an extremely distinct _bite mark_.

“Jeez V, no wonder you are singing for him, was it amazing? I need details”

“We didn’t have sex, Chris.”

Chris stared at him like Viktor had just told him he had cancer.

“I’m sorry. Did you just say you _didn’t_ get that arse and you are _this_ upset? Fuckin’ hell does this boy have a magic tongue or something?”

“Yeees.” Viktor’s reply came out in a whine of desperation and Chris couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh honey, you are such a goner. What are we going to do with you?” Chris attempted to take on a soothing tone, rather then the condescending way the words could have sounded.

“What you are going to do is help me find him.”

“We have nothing to go off, V we have a fake name and four pictures.” Chris realised what he said when it was already too late.

“You have pictures of us?”

“… Yes, I took four while you were on the floor last night.” Chris pulled out his phone and handed it to Viktor to go through as he went and order coffee to be delivered by room service.

“Chris… I need your help with something.” Viktor had spent the entire time they waited for the coffee and scones to arrive, plus a good five minutes and four sips of coffee after they had arrived, to finally look back at Chris.

“You know I’ll do whatever I can to help you, V but like I don’t know if we ca-”

“No, I have an idea, will you help me with the music for a new song? I need to sing it tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr if you feel like it @pandamilo :)


End file.
